vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzaku Kururugi
|-|Suzaku= |-|Lancelot= |-|Lancelot Conquista= |-|Lancelot Albion= Summary Suzaku Kururugi (枢木 スザク, Kururugi Suzaku), 17 years old (18 at R2), is the deuteragonist of the Sunrise anime series Code Geass. Starting off as a Britannian soldier, Suzaku eventually makes his way up the ranks of Britannia's military with the ideology that he has the power to save Japan by changing Britannia from within. He eventually gains an order from Lelouch to live which forces his physical abilities to their absolute limits in order to survive. Suzaku has been shown to be able to dodge bullets at close range and has been shown to be physically superior to almost all characters within Code Geass. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 8-C | 8-A, Low 7-B with a limited F.L.E.I.J.A | At least 8-A Name: Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Princess Euphemia, Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero. Origin: Code Geass Gender: Male Age: 17 in R1, 18 in R2 Classification: Human, Student, Military Officer, Knightmare Pilot, Knight, Politician (As Zero) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight with the Lancelot Conquista and Lancelot Albion, Genius Intelligence, Forcefield with Blaze Luminous shielding, Energy Projection, Instinctive Reaction, Extrasensory Perception via Factsphere Sensors, Limited Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation with F.L.E.I.J.A Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can easily overpower other soldiers and shatter their weapons, destroyed a machine gun turret with a kick) | Building level | Multi-City Block level, Small City level with a limited F.L.E.I.J.A | At least Multi-City Block level (Shown to be vastly superior to 8th generation Knightmare frames, using the Albion, Suzaku was able to defeat several Knights of the Round) Speed: Subsonic (Easily dodged a lot of bullets from an automated ceiling turret), Supersonic attack speed | Likely Supersonic | Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Street level | Likely Building level | Multi-City Block level with Lancelot | At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Above Average | High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Higher with his gun. | Several kilometers | Several Kilometers, ten kilometers with F.L.E.I.J.A | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Lancelot, Lancelot Conquista, Lancelot Albion. Intelligence: Genius. Suzaku is one of the best Knightmare Pilots in the series, with a 94% efficiency rating from Lloyd-based from his simulator scores, being incredibly experienced as a Knight of the Round and easily defeating foes. After being ordered by Lelouch vi Britannia's Geass to live, he becomes even more capable due to the order being amplified by his own immense will power, allowing him to easily outmaneuver Bismark, whose Geass allowed him to see every move he made before he actually did it, and even allowing him to permanently cripple the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements while in the Lancelot Albion, at the cost of his own mech, despite the fact the Guren was superior to his mech overall, to the point where even at 60 percent power it was unusable due to the sheer skill and physical prowess necessary to pilot it and would result in grave injury. Suzaku also has an unusual ability to detect those who grant the Geass power and possesses extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base * Gun: Suzaku is capable of wielding a gun. * Spinning Kick: Suzaku's signature kick that can take down even an automatic machine gun turret. Lancelot Z-01 * VARIS: '''The main, long-range weapon of the Lancelot, it fires rounds far more potent than the rifles used by other Knightmare frames * '''Maser Vibration Swords: A blade with extreme heat, oscillation, and vibration technology that allows the Lancelot to more easily slice through opponents. * Slash Harkens: Anchors for Knightmare Frames to use. Lancelot Conquista * Flight: The Lancelot became flight capable of starting with the Conquista, which had a float system integrated into its back. * Hadron Cannon: Powerful beams that can tear through any unshielded matter. * Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament-FLEIJA: An unknown type of bomb that uses sakuradite to obliterate all matter within a spherical area. The effective range is from 10 kilometers to 100 kilometers leaving a perfect sphere within the ground. * Blaze Luminous: The Lancelot is capable of creating shields that can deflect rounds from other Knightmare frames, and even Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger. Lancelot Albion * Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament-FLEIJA: An unknown type of bomb that uses sakuradite to obliterate all matter within a spherical area. The effective range is from 10 kilometers to 100 kilometers leaving a perfect sphere within the ground. While the Albion has not been shown using this weapon, it likely has the potential to be able to. * Energy Wings: Wings of energy that can be used to slice apart virtually all types of unshielded matter, can also be used to fire a barrage that is capable of decimating entire air forces. * Super VARIS: An upgraded version of the Varis, is capable of destroying eight generation Knightmare frames in a single hit, and comparable with the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Surger * Blaze Luminous: An upgraded version of the Blaze Luminous that can deflect even the Gurren Seiten's Radiant Wave Surger. * Flight: Can easily blitz Eighth generation Knightmare Frames, can keep up with the Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. Key: Base | Lancelot | Lancelot Conquista | Lancelot Albion Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei Hen - Lancelot Albion All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Code Geass Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Sunrise Category:Loyal Characters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses